PT008: Exit Empoleon
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 39. Synopsis Platinum confronts Dahlia, who managed to get the result to swap each other's Pokémon. Platinum is conflicted about battling her own Pokémon she raised, but musters courage as she reminds herself about their mission. Looker, however, investigates the earthquakes from Stark Mountain, and encounters an injured Buck. Chapter Plot Dahlia approaches Platinum and sings her song, while Platinum is still under impression that she has to swap her Pokémon with Dahlia. Looker sees how cruel it is to force Platinum to swap her Pokémon whom she cares so much about. Looker attempts to do something, but falls onto the stage, due to another shockwave from Stark Mountain. Platinum looks at the concerned Looker, and asks of him to go, for she has to follow the rules of the Battle Arcade. Platinum claims she'll be fine, and is ready to face Dahlia to learn more about the Distortion World. Without further ado, Platinum obtains Medicham, Ludicolo and Togekiss, specifically for this match. Dahlia notes Platinum's determination, and is ready to fight back, too. Looker understands,and takes off with his jetpack. As he flies off, Looker asks Platinum to continue fighting, even if he does not return. Dahlia announces the match to start: she sends Lopunny against Platinum's Togekiss. Platinum reads Togekiss' moves, and goes to use a Fighting-type attack. Just as she goes to do that, she stops, upon seeing her Lopunny's scared face. Dahlia claims Platinum is too slow, and Lopunny uses Focus Blast on Togekiss. Dahlia notices that Lopunny is terrified to fight back, too, and finds it strange that they both are nervous. Still, she does not mind, as it goes into her own advantage. She swaps Lopunny with Empoleon, who uses Drill Peck, which hurts Ludicolo. The robot guide announces this was a critical hit, while the arcade man notes that Platinum is at a disadvatage. Platinum is conflicted, for while she is focused on the battle, she wants to avoid harming her own Pokémon in Dahlia's possession, which only gives the Arcade Star an advantage. Ludicolo and Medicham attempt to prevent Rapidash's and Empoleon's attacks. Platinum is told she could surrender, who refuses to do that. While she can make another attempt at conquering the Battle Arcade and make another spin, Platinum refuses to do that, since she wants as soon as possible to go to the Distortion World and save the two bodyguards. In fact, that's the reason why she came to the Battle Zone, to learn more about that world, and refuses to lose, even if it means to defeat her own Pokémon. Ludicolo uses Waterfall, which wounds Rapidash. Platinum recognizes Rapidash's pain, but asks of it and the other Pokémon not to hesitate, and neither will she in this fight. In fact, she reminds that she cannot take Pokémon that would back away from this challenge. Platinum has Medicham sense the aura of the other Pokémon, and can see they are willing to fight. Thus, Medicham confronts Lopunny, and the two clash with each other. Looker comes to the cave at Stark Mountain, where a cave-in occurred. Looker tries to call Buck's name, but nothing happens, and sees the cave is quite deep. Thus, Looker uses a megaphone, and yells out Buck's name. Suddenly, rocks are flinged away, and Looker finds Buck on a rock. Looker visits him, who apologizes for being rude to Looker earlier, and sees he now owes him one. Buck points to Claydol, whom Looker attempts to wake up, and notices some serious wounds on it. Buck admits he made a big mistake. Buck explains he heard about the Magma Stone inside the cave. He went inside, and dodged the Team Galactic grunts, who tried to attack him. He eventually found this treasure, and as he went to pick up the Magma Stone, a violent reaction occurred. Buck explains this released a huge amount of energy, in form of an earthquake, and notes that Magma Stone was there to hold back that power. Charon, behind Looker, confirms the boy's words, and explains the second earthquake was Heatran's awakening. Looker gasps, while Buck blames himself for awakening Heatran, who was claimed by the enemy. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 39 chapters